Memories
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Memories: its of those kinds of moments that you cherished later on when you’re caught in a situation where there is no light anymore. Periodic snap-shots(drabbles) of memories shared by Chrno and Rosette.
1. Holy Water

Memories: P1 Holy Water

Rating: PG for now

By: Tysoyo Kalli

For: Her most precious Saya-chan! Sankyuu for the Kyo-Kyo!

Holy water, he found out along time ago, stings. Its not just a painful burn, but long, long afterwards, it leaves this residue on it that just stings for a good week or four after. He always tried to avoid getting with splashed it. Because, well, it _hurt_.

So, of course since he tried to avoid the holy water like the plague, he was repeatedly splashed the with cursed liquid.

Chrno looked up at Rosette, with a rather large gaudy grin playing upon her face, as she happily bandaged up his wounded hand with her rough, callused hands.

It hurt. Of course it did. And of course, Chrno couldn't help but wince every time she dragged her hand across the chafed skin.

"You silly goose, you," Rosette said looking up into his wide ruby eyes.

"It hurts, Rosette… couldn't you be a little bit… easier?" the boy replied with her comment, again wincing at the onslaught of hard fingers grazing over the singed flesh. He had almost, _almost_ forgotten how much he hated holy water.

She smiled down at him, her grin toning itself down just a bit, "Well, Chrno, you're the one who decided that you should start cleaning out the weapon's area."

He let a half growl escape from his throat, starting to feel annoyed with the whole situation, "Well, its not like anyone else would have cleaned it out anytime soon."

She grinned down at him again, finishing up her handy work. She felt quite accomplished looking down at his hand, she's finally mastered getting the fingers wrapped properly. But the boy held a very sour expression still.

"Oh come on, Chrno, get over it. It'll heal in a bit and then it'll be back to normal. Just give it a few weeks!" Rosette said rather cheerful, feeling herself be in the best of moods she's been in in a long time.

He let out a loud sigh as he slowly caressed the bandaged hand. The girl rolled her eyes upon hearing how he intends to keep his sour mood, and probably attempt to ruin hers. _He's done it once before_, she reminds herself idly.

Rosette lets out a loud huffing sound, spins on her heels and turns a cold expression towards Chrno, "Really, what's crawled up and laid eggs on your brain! You're being a whiny little kid!"

His yes turned to look up at her, growing cold, "You make it sound like its my duty to always just be happy and hyper! Seriously, Rosette, right now I'm just _not_ in a good mood."

"Well, ain't that obvious." She snorted back, placing her hands on her hips. For a long moment, both of them were locked in a dark stare down.

But soon, Rosette couldn't keep herself from cracking a smile. Chrno's miffed expression was probably one of the most amusing and adorable things she had ever seen coming from him. A giggle escaped from her, which soon turned into a full about sail of laughter. She bent over and hugged her stomach, laughing at the way his face looked when he was so trying to show anger and failing miserably.

The boy blinked at her, confused as to what might have started this array of a laughing fit. But she couldn't stop herself, "Oh my Lord… Chrno.. you are so… cute when you look.. like that" she sputtered threw her laughter.

He straightened himself up, unsure how to take the words. Be it a compliment or mockery? Sometimes he could never tell with Rosette. Her words always took on a different meaning which ever way you looked at them. But seeing her doubled over in the pains of laughter all because of him made his mouth tug at a smile.

And before he knew it, he was laughing with her. Hand, pain, and holy water completely forgotten. It was just him laughing at her for laughing at him.

One of those kinds of moments that you cherished later on when you're caught in a situation where there is no light anymore.

And weeks from then, Chrno could not for the life of him, remember exactly what had pissed him off at that moment… and probably never will…

Well, until his next run in with holy water…

To Be Continued...

Please Review and tell me what chu think!


	2. Knots

**Title: **Memories: P2 Knots.

**Rating: **PG for now

**By: **Tysoyo Kalli

**For: **Her most precious Saya-chan! Sankyuu for the Kyo-Kyo!

**AN: **Thank you to my reviewers! . You're what makes this really worth writing for!

The blood curling scream echoed threw out the hallways of the dormitory. The others blinked poking their heads out of the doors in wonderment as to what could have made such a horrid noise.

"_ROSETTE!" _was the next thing they heard, shrugged, and returned to what they were doing in the early morning.

"Shush, you! Its you're fault you didn't do anything with your hair before you slept!" the blonde girl said threw the ribbon clinched in her teeth. Her hands attempting (in vain) to try to unknot the mass of violet before her with the brush.

The boy sitting on the bed, though, was seriously thinking of just saying to screw it, and let it be the mass that it was instead of ripping it out of his skull. "It _hurts _Rosette!_"_

She growled, again yanking the brush threw the hair, earning another screech from the boy, his head being yanked back.

Chrno whimpered, biting his lip. He hated having this done, and he _knew_ better than to actually sleep with his hair, loose and wet. He'd gone threw this before, but he had meant one of the other sisters to brush his hair. Someone who was, should he say, softer with the sensitive skin upon the scalp. He had _not_ meant Rosette to be the one to rape his hair with the brush, feeling no qualms about taking out most of it.

He could hear the strands tied together get pummeled with the brush, and could feel the follicles releasing their grip at a chance at mercy. He couldn't blame them.

"Of course it does. What you think it was going to be with your hair all in one mass? Seriously, Chrno, this should teach you for the _last_ time to _not_ sleep with wet hair! You could have asked me to braid it at least for you!" Rosette stated, finally getting an area somewhat smooth. She pushed that aside and continued to Chrno's dismay.

The boy whimpered again, reaching up to grab at the hair in the scalp to desperately attempt to keep the hair connected to his head. He swore to himself he would not cry about this (again).

After another twenty minutes or so of wrestling with the violet hair, Rosette gleamed with pride. She was quite accomplished, if she thought so herself. "Finished!"

"Salvation!" Chrno said jumping up, and rubbing the top of his head in pain. Rosette glared at him, though.

"Chrno, sit back down I have to finish braiding it before you can go about things, otherwise it'll get in your way again." She stated, looking at the boy with long purple hair that many women would be jealous of. It was light and fluffy, and very soft. And minus these times when she had to rake it to get it into a functional means, she enjoyed playing with his hair.

She smiled at him, lovingly. But he judged her fairly uncertain. But he sighed and say back down. She grinned again, shifted the brush in her hand like a pistol, the began to slowly push the strands from behind his ears towards the back.

She caressed his aching scalp, knowing full well that his head was in deed in pain. She watched as his tense shoulders slowly slumped down into a more relaxed composure.

She braided his hair, taking her time with it wanting to prolong, like always, the chance to play with it.

She tied the ribbon into his hair, then clapped her hands together in accomplishment. He idly reached behind him and grabbed it, slowly pulling it over his shoulder and caressed it for a brief moment before swinging it back behind him and standing up.

His crimson eyes met her blue ones. Then he smiled at her, his face softening. 

"Thank you Rosette."

"Anytime, just remember, don't sleep with it wet, again!"

**To Be Continued… **

AN: Don't you hate it when you have your hair like that? winces


	3. Fluffy Beds

**Title: **Memories: P3 Fluffy Beds

**Rating: **PG for now

**By: **Tysoyo Kalli

**For: **Her most precious Saya-chan! Sankyuu for the Kyo-Kyo!

**AN: **Thank you to my reviewers! . You're what makes this really worth writing for!

**AN 2: **Did anyone notice how much of a pervert Chrno really is! Seriously, all that time with the Elder must have really put a damper on his psyche! Lol. Was re-watched eppie 3, and he kept _checking_ Rosette out, thus I had to write this. This actually is suppose to be the exact night before they meet Azmaria. Lol…

Chrno laid in the bed, quite comfortable if he did say so himself. He enjoyed the few nights he wasn't stranded in the small compartment where the elder would offer him a bit of comfort with providing a roof over him to sleep.

But the Elder was…. Well… how could he put it… loud when he slept. Muttering about woman's body parts, and snoring, it sometimes wasn't worth even sleeping indoors. Not that Chrno really minded actually sleeping outside.

He could remember doing it when he was younger, in the ban of Sinners.

But tonight, he was to be spoiled! A nice big fluffy bed with many pillows to submerge himself in, with clean smelling sheets, and a somewhat quite room. He could stand Rosette and her sleeping noises… she just snored lightly and it reminded him of the fact that, yes, she was still breathing.

But he wasn't to dwell on that, oh no. He snuggled down further into the blankets, smiling pleasantly with himself. He had almost forgotten how it felt to sleep on top of a fluffy smoosh of down feathers.

He could hear the shower running, though. Which was probably the only damn thing keeping himself awake at the moment. He was entirely to comfortable for his own good. But he wanted to wait till Rosette was out of the shower and tucked in nicely… next… to… him…

_No, don't get the wrong ideas, Chrno, your well over 1000 years old, those childish thoughts will get you **no where, **_he berated himself. No, he wasn't a pervert. He wasn't like the Elder or anything… its just… it was…well… Rosette.

Who was probably the best wet dream he could think of. But, that's a different story altogether.

The water stopped. Chrno opened his eyes lazily, having not realized they had drifted shut. He readjusted the situation as to where his face laid and waited in the dark for Rosette.

In a puff of steam the girl walked out of the bathroom, let out a relaxed sigh, then readjusted the towel, which, of course was the only thing she had allowed herself to wear out of the shower. Chrno swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

She was still slightly damp, and her hair dripped down her back, and the light shown perfectly on her back, that he had a hard time keeping himself from whimpering.

She tied the towel, then hunted in the bags for a brush and then began to detangle her hair.

Chrno just watched, hating himself for doing it, but unable to stop himself. And unbeknownst to the girl, she put on quite a show for the boy laying in a heap of blankets and pillows. Her hair was pulled back into a small braid, enough to keep her hair from being unmanageable the next morning, then set about dressing for sleep.

She gathered her garments and laid them out upon the bed, spun around and dug around again for something Chrno could not see, then removed the towel.

Chrno was frozen stiff. His body ached watching her naked form dress without a care in the world. He bit his lip and tried to shift a little bit, not wanting to be obvious or anything.

The boy heard her giggle at something, then slide on into bed, curling up closer to him to where he could smell the soap still lingering on her. He bit his lip harder, slamming his eyes shut and trying to forge sleep, but to no avail.

"Chrno, you're such a pervert," the blonde said leaning over to kiss him on the forehead, then settle down next to him in the warm bed.

Chrno made a gurgling sound, rolled over blushing like mad, and in a lot of pain. He heard her giggle again, though it sounded like she was attempting to hide the sound.

"Get some sleep, you're gonna need it tomorrow," She said turning to face him. From the bathroom light, he could see her shadow on the walls sit up, shift the covers around and settle again… only this time, she was… closer. He could feel her body head on his back as she made her way across the bed to snuggle.

Did Chrno mention that he liked big, fluffy beds? Especially ones filled the woman whom had captured his heart, and was a prominent snuggle-bug?

**To Be Continued…**

Ano…. Please REVIEW? Keep Miguel working, and its his payment (minus some other circumstances that I wont bore you with)

**Review Bag Do-Flatchie:**

**Princess of the Shadow Land: **Tis a very smart thing, NOT to sleep with your hair wet. I made that mistake once….. ( Shutters )


End file.
